Love The Fall
by Gollum4077
Summary: Sam Serpa-Fernandes is a young, and very bright agent-to-be, recovering from injury. When she finally gets her break to join to BAU, she realises how hard it is to hide her identity from her colleagues. Especially one like-minded Dr. Reid. Reid/OC
1. Agent To Be

**Ch1: Agent To Be**

**A/N: Do not own the show. If I did, I would keep the people who write those amazing scripts employed for as long as the run goes. Cause a good police procedural drama is hard to write. Only own my OC (and background characters in relation)**

* * *

'_Ignore them. Don't let it get to you. Just act natural. Their just staring at the crutches.' _thought Sam, as she hobbled down the hall. Some cadets looked at her curiously as they passed her. Sam wasn't normally self-conscious, but her forearm crutches made her somewhat insecure.

Sam was used to the crutches now. Six weeks was a lengthy enough period to endure the mediocre form of torture, so FBI training was now mostly sitting down. Today was another lecture, given by one of the profilers from the BAU- a field Sam aspired to join one day. _"Yeah, one day; If I ever walk on my own two feet again."_she mused.

.

Since her accident, Sam felt her progression wasn't fast enough. She wanted to graduate a fully able FBI Agent. And she had less than two crummy months to get herself on that stage without two grey, plastic and metal sticks to hold onto. Beforehand, she'd had passed all her physical fitness tests, and was exemplary in training. Ironically, she'd ended up in hospital 4 days after her fourteen-week fitness assessment. The looming knowledge of a recovery course, and more assessments weighed heavily on her mind. Sam made her way into the packed lecture hall- very slowly. She found an aisle seat and sat down, her crutches propped up, and got her notes ready; unaware of three particular people watching her with fascination.

.

Morgan spotted her first. _Just more potentials_, he thought, as he watched the numerous cadets file in. But there was one that stood out to him. He didn't know why, there was just something about her. He tapped Rossi on the arm.

'Hey Rossi, who's the kid with the crutches?' he pointed to the solitary girl on the end. Rossi examined her, trying not to profile.

She had neat, chocolate brown hair, only a few shades darker than her skin. Her face was too far away to see properly. Though, it was hard to miss the dark- framed glasses. She was dressed in all black, save a red undershirt. Rossi noticed how the girl's legs were bent awkwardly. It seemed Morgan had been studying her too.

'I don't her name, but I've seen her around. Another trainee. I've heard she's very bright too.'

'That _kid _is Samara Serpa-Fernandes. 23, Trainee. Strauss said she'd be a good candidate to help with the BAU.' Hotch said from behind them. Morgan and Rossi looked around, surprised.

'You said she was smart?' Morgan directed the question more at Rossi, but Hotch answered.

'Mm. High IQ for her age and everything. Finished high school early and everything. Quite the brilliant student apparently.'

'So, we could have another young genius in our midst?' asked Rossi.

'Nothing on Reid I'm sure.' Hotch replied to his curious colleagues. 'She's a few months out from graduating. For her sake, I'm hope she can do it fully able.' He added quietly, nodding at the crutches.

'What happened to her?' asked Morgan

'I'm not actually sure. Result of a car accident or something like that.'

'Something like that?' Rossi questioned sceptically.

'Her profile isn't too clear concerning the event. But she will walk again, given time of course.'

.

The three of them looked at the Fernandes, as she flicked through her notebook, looking up, only to have other eyes quickly turn away. More people staring- again, she thought, with a sigh. A thought kept nagging at her mind; what if some of them weren't staring because of the crutches? Any number of them could be from New York, it was a big enough place. _"What if they recognise me?"_she thought warily. Many times she had shaken the thought away. It was near impossible; she as a different person in NYC, there was no way a random could pick her. Very few knew how easily she could change. But those days were behind her. Her change was for the better, she wasn't going back.

Hotch looked at his watch.

'Rossi, you'd better get up there. Today preferably.' he joked, indicating the empty stage. Rossi chuckled.

'Well, they look like they're all here. I'll make a move, shall I?' he replied. And with that, he left his two colleagues, and made his way up onto the stage, where he was introduced by one of the staff. The trainees applauded politely. Hotch and Morgan sat at the very back of the room. There, they could study and observe everyone as Rossi began his talk.

* * *

...

Fifteen minutes later, Hotch and Morgan had made sufficient observations of most people in the room. A few cadets were zoning out, eyes unfocused; thoughts elsewhere. Others were paying rapid attention, cramming in as much information as possible, writing unhealthily fast. Some just sat and listened quietly. Morgan's eyes came back to the Fernandes girl. Her notebook was open, occasionally jotting down the odd sentence. As Morgan watched more intently, he was fascinated to see how the girl wrote; she was left-handed, but occasionally switched to her right hand, writing down points with apparent ease. _"All envy the ambidextrous."_ he thought sarcastically, wondering what Garcia would make of the girl. She'd probably love her.

He kept watching Fernandes. What intruiged him more was how she wrote- she rarely even looked at the page. It was like touch-typing with pen and paper. Not once did she look down to check for mistakes. The rate at which she wrote was startling as well, turning a new page every 5 to 10 minutes. She was hanging onto Rossi's every word, multi-tasking effortlessly Morgan glanced at Hotch; he was looking at her too.

'Hey.' Morgan muttered quietly 'You seen that Fernandes girl? Talk about talented.'

'I know,' he replied in the same low voice. 'I don't know how she does it. She's brilliant all right.'

Suddenly, Sam looked over her shoulder. She glanced at the two of them briefly, slightly puzzled, then turned back in her seat, and wrote something down. Hotch and Morgan stared at Fernandes, then at each other in disbelief. Surely she couldn't have heard them.

* * *

After the lecture, Sam took her time. In her condition, there was no way she'd be getting out soon. She waited for nearly everyone to go. Rossi was chatting with the staff member from before, until some students came to ask quesitons. Sam hid her disappointment; naturally, they would beat her to it. She'd wait. Morgan and Hotch made their way down. Sam slung her bag around her shoulder, reached for her crutches, adjusted them in her arms, and, leaning heavily on the chair, stood up unsteadily. Morgan quickly came to her assistance.

.

'Hey, do you need a hand there?' he asked considerately, offering his hand. Sam looked up at the sudden voice. She shook her head.

'Oh, no thanks.' she answered politely. Her voice had a vague trace of an accent which Morgan couldn't pick. Hispanic? European maybe? 'I get around well enough; it just takes a while sometimes.' Sam stood shakily and leaned on her crutches. She smiled at the two strangers, unsure what else to say. Socialising wasn't always her strong point. But she'd seen the two men before, she had to ask.

'Sorry, um, don't you work in the BAU?'

'Yes. Yes we do.' Morgan answered.

'Wow.' she breathed.

'I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, BAU Unit Director.' Hotch introduced, offering his hand. Sam removed her's from the crutch, and shook it.

'Derek Morgan, Special Agent.' Morgan continued, also shaking Sam's hand.

'Sam Fernandes, Agent to be.' she replied similarly. Hotch and Morgan chuckled.  
.

'So,' said Hotch. 'Did you enjoy the lecture?'

Sam nodded. 'Yes, I find profiling most interesting. I mean, criminology itself is fantastic, but going deeper than that in profiling seems so much more challenging.' She explained, as they all walked towards the front.

'You enjoy a challenge then?' asked Morgan.

'Well, I am here aren't I? And on crutches… so far, so good I guess.' was her response.

'I hear that you aspire to join the BAU when you're a full agent? You seem pretty passionate about it.' Hotch added, not accusingly. Even in the FBI, some secrets were not well kept.

'Uh, well- yes, if I can. That is, if they think I'm good enough, and only if there's any real need for me, I guess.' Sam said shyly. 'Otherwise, I guess I'd go back to Forensic Criminology Tech, or something like that.' she continued, surprising the older men.

'Impressive.' remarked Hotch.

'Thanks.'

.

They reached the door to meet Rossi. Everyone else was gone now.

'Well, glad that's over, now we can get back to work.' Rossi said, half-smiling. 'We got a case Hotch?'

'Not yet. There's a lot to get through if we're going to find one. We're going to be here for a while.'

'And to think I had my hopes up.' Rossi mused dryly. He noticed Sam with the other two agents. 'And they certainly have been shattered, due to your lack of formality. I don't believe we've met.' He said to Sam.

'Sam Fernandes, Agent Rossi. I really enjoyed the lecture.'

'Why thank you, I'm glad there's at least one. It seems my job is still secure.'

'Don't worry Rossi, we're not sick of you just yet.' teased Morgan.

'I appreciate the sentiment.'

'Yes, well, if want to find a case soon, we better get back and browsing those files. We've got to find something.' Hotch remarked.

'Well that shouldn't be too hard.' Sam added, not thinking. The three men all turned to her.

'How do you mean?' questioned Rossi, also fascinated by the girl.

'Well, I mean, one murder _is _reported every seventeen minutes, one rape every four, one robbery every thirty-eight seconds, and a burglary every seven. But that's from a few years back; over ten and a half million crimes were reported in 2009. Something's gotta pop up along the line.' she explained, all in one breath. She said all this as if discussing the weather. Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan just stared at her. Sam caught their looks.

.

'Sorry, I do that. Bad habit.'

Morgan laughed as he thought of a certain Doctor.

'Bad habit? You should see Reid, he does that non-stop!'

'Who?' asked Sam inquisitively. Hotch answered.

'Dr. Spencer Reid, one of our profilers. He's a genius; constantly giving us random information whether we need it or not. You two would probably get along- he's only a few years older than you.' he added thoughtfully. Rossi and Morgan smirked. Sam looked thoughtful.

'Dr. Reid? I might've seen him around before. Can't be sure.'

'Tall, skinny, hides a big brain underneath brown hair.' Morgan explained, holding back his "pipe-cleaner  
with eyes" gag.

'Right. Well, small comfort I guess, thanks.'

.

'No problem. Well, we should probably get going. We need everyone we can to get through those files.' said Hotch.

'We can't wait Hotch, can't wait.' replied Rossi dryly, as exited the hall, allowing Sam through first. As Sam went to head in the opposite direction, the agents stopped her.

'Hey! It was nice meeting you Fernandes. Maybe we'll see you around.' said Morgan cheerfully.

'Pleasure meeting you too, all of you.'

'We'll keep our eyes open for you Fernandes; who knows, we may see you in the BAU one day?' Hotch remarked. Sam considered.

'Maybe. If I'm walking soon. I'll keep my hopes up.' she smiled at them. 'See you around then.'

They all bid her goodbye, and watched her hobble around the corner..

* * *

'She seems like an interesting girl.' Rossi though aloud as they walked back to the bullpen.

'Are you kidding? More like candidate for the next human encyclopaedia!' Morgan exclaimed.

'Aside from Reid of course.'

'True, but even watching her during your lecture, her multi-tasking skills were amazing.' added Hotch. 'I'm telling you, when she graduates, I hope someone gives her good word for the BAU, we could sure use someone like her.'

'Well, good words can be anonymous, can't they?' said Morgan slyly.

'What are you suggesting?'

'Nothing. Just a thought.' he answered innocently. After a few minutes of silence, he started laughing.

.

'And just what's so funny?' inquired Rossi.

'It's just, I mean come on, if you notice the similarities… and he _still _can't get…..huh- it might just work out….'

'What are you talking about?'

'Reid still can't get a date, right? I swear if I didn't know any better, I reckon Fernandes could be his match for sure.'

'Seriously Morgan?'

'Yeah. I mean, look at the two of them. It's a match made in heaven!'

'We'll see Morgan, you never know, it could work. We'll let fate decide that.'

'Agreed.' said Rossi. After another short silence, Morgan thought of another question.

'She introduced herself as Sam Fernandes. Why not her full name I wonder?'

'Maybe it's just her preferral. Plenty of people prefer to go by other names.'

'Maybe she's not what she seems.'

'Well, it _seems _we know enough for one day.'

And with that, the three of them made their way to the bullpen in silence, but all with similar thoughts.

* * *

...

When they got back, Prentiss was chatting with Garcia.

'Hey, how did the lecture go?' Prentiss greeted.

'Good, it wasn't a total diaster, just another day's work.' sighed Rossi, sitting down, taking in the large pile of files before him.

'Hey hot stuff! So, it all went well?' Garcia asked brightly, walking in stride with Morgan towards his desk.

'Yeah, good Baby Girl. And guess what? I think I just found Reid's perfect match.'

'What?' exclaimed Garcia and Emily together, sounding stunned.

'Who is she? Tell me everything, I gotta know!' Garcia burst excitedly.

'Speaking of Reid, where is he?' asked Hotch, looking at the vacant desk.

'He went to get lunch. He should be back in a few minutes.' confirmed Emily. Secretly, she wished Reid would take as long as possible, so she could hear all about the mystery girl. 'Well,' said Morgan sitting down on his chair, Penelope on his desk. 'She's a trainee.'

'She smart?' Garcia asked.

'Very.' confirmed Morgan.

'She pretty?'

'Uh-huh; not like supermodel pretty, but just nice, pretty, y'know?

'Tell me more.' Prentiss demanded, just as enthusiastically as Garcia. Morgan spared little detail as he explained everything to the girls, who were enjoying the gossip immensely. None of them, however realised the massive dose of foreshadowing Morgan was dishing out...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, if you've already read this, you're probably thinking wth? I'm splitting up the chapters more now, cause 5,000 words is a lt of reading for one chap, I don't like straining my eyes for so long, and neither to you I'm sure. Keep reading amigos!**

**G. :)**


	2. Operation Foreshadowing: Complete

**Ch2: Operation Foreshadowing: Complete**

**A/N: Hey, back again! I hope this flows a bit better. My editing is continually progressing. Keep reading and responding please!**

* * *

Spencer Reid was exactly seven minutes late. And he knew it. The line at the cafe had been long, and he hoped Hotch and the others weren't back yet. He power-walked through the abandoned hallways, only to crash straight into someone as he turned the corner. The person immediately hit the floor hard.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry!' Reid exclaimed, looking down at the unfortunate person sprawled on the carpet. It was a girl, a young woman to say the least. She looked around his age, maybe a few years younger.

'I'm sorry! Oh, jeez, I-'

'No, it's okay. I'm not much of a mover anyway.' she replied, re-adjusting her rectangular glasses. They had dark red rims, and suited her tanned face well. Her clothes were simple too. The only thing out of place was two grey forearm crutches, which she was now reaching for. Reid only paid brief attention to her appearance, because his genius brain had figured out she was a woman, and he had to just help her up, and not make an idiot of himself. _'Too late' _he thought. He was still stuttering.

.

'No! Really! I'm sorry! Ah- um, let me help you up.' he fretted, reaching for her hand. The woman grabbed one of her crutches, trying to prop herself. She took Reid's arm and fell against the wall.

'Whoa!' she moaned, swearing under her breath in some indistinguishable language. She pulled herself into a sitting position against the wall, legs bent.

'I'm so sorry!' Reid continued to ramble. 'Are you okay?'

'No more damage than possible. I really need to stop doing this.'

'What? Crashing into people?'

'No, falling over. And I think you crashed into me.' She added.

'Uh, yeah, sorry about that.'

'Listen; stop apologising, help me up, and I'll forgive you.' The woman said, with scarce stiffness in her voice. At least she seemed understanding. 'Just give me a moment.' she said, taking slow breaths. Reid just continued to stare, looking for any signs of injury. But before he could make any further comment, the woman noticed his concerned look. She gave a small smile, and patted the space of carpet on the floor next to her.

.

'Pull up a space if you want.'

Reid hesitated, then seeing the corridor was still empty, sat down next to the woman, handing her other crutch. She muttered quick thanks, fiddling nervously with the sticks. She half-glanced at Reid, who had found the opportunity to take in her appearance more fully. Her shiny brown hair was neatly done up. She had a straight nose, high cheekbones, and rich coloured lips. He noticed a few sun freckles scattered across her face; and clearly wore little make-up. But it was this woman's eyes that intrigued him most. Normally, they were hidden behind her glasses, but up close- they were amazing. They were a deep colour…green- no, green wasn't accurate enough. They were sparkling like jades. There was such a mixture of emotions hidden in those mysterious eyes, which only increased Reid's curiosity. He seemed unaware that he was staring again, and was beaten to the realisation by the young woman sitting next to him. she chuckled quietly, sending him out of his little daydream.

'Usually I have a thing about people staring at me. But I'll let you off the hook.' she said, amused by this young man. She'd noticed his alluring, multi-coloured eyes and for some reason, she found she couldn't stop looking at them- him. No- Him. Whatever his name was. She knew she had seen him somewhere, but she couldn't put name to face.

'Sorry. I-I didn't mean…'

What's your name?' she asked, mercifully changing the subject.

'Oh, um, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid.'

That's when it clicked. _He _was Dr. Spencer Reid. Now it made sense. It _was _him she'd seen with the BAU team.

'Wh-what's your name?' Reid continued.

'Sam Serpa-Fernandes.' she replied, dropping informality by using both her surnames.

'Just Sam?' he asked curiously.

'Just Sam. Certain few use my longer name.'

'Right. What's your full name?'

The woman looked up and down the corridor, then back to Reid. 'You won't tell anyone?'

'Okay.'

The woman leaned in a little. 'Samara.' she whispered quietly, putting a finger on her lips to indicate silence.

.

'So, what do you do here?' Reid continued.

'I'm a trainee; I should be graduating in a few months.'

'Should?'

'If I get off these things.' Sam explained, holding up her crutches.

'What happened?' Reid asked, realising too late his insensitivity. 'Oh, I mean, you don't have to talk ab-'

'That's okay. I got two months to walk properly, then I'm okay, but for now….' She just lowered her crutches helplessly. There was an awkward pause. 'So, do you work for the BAU?'

'Yeah, it's really great.'

'I'd like to work somehere like that.'

'D'you think you will?'

'No idea. I go wherever they say I go. I did preference the BAU highly though, so I've got my fingers crossed.'

'No you don't.' Reid pointed out.

'It's a figure of speech.'

'Oh.' There was another silence, the hallway still empty. Sam let out a long breath.

.

'I think I can get up now. Mind helping me?'

'Oh, of course.' Reid said. He wasn't completely sure what to do, but as Sam reached for a chair, he instinctively put his arm on her back. Sam pushed herself up, and before she could fall, Reid caught her waist. Their gazes locked, in a seemingly eternal moment. Sam readjusted her crutches, standing upright with a wobble. Reid still held her waist and her arm. Again- they stared at each other; into each other's eyes. Reid suddenly realised how tall Sam actually was- at least 5.8, and strong, despite her supposed fraility. And...Reid wanted to keep holding her. He was sure he'd had experienced some similar feeling before, but this- this felt different, stronger.

Sam had never really been one with boys; none had really taken a great deal of interest in her relationship-wise. She'd never really found anyone she could fully click with. But with Dr. Reid, it was like someone had released a spark, and both of them had come out to find its source. Strangely, felt kind of comfortable with Reid holding her- even though she hardly knew him. Right now, she was just the right level to look up at his face. It just felt… right with him. Which was rare; Sam always had a thing about people getting personal on a physical level. Ever since…. Sam cleared her mind and reverted back to Reid; who was still holding her. And they were alone. Alarm bells rung in her subconscious.  
.

'Um, I think I can manage from here. Thanks.' Sam mumbled. She had gone shy all of a sudden. What the hell? Reid too, suddenly realised the tension of their situation, and quickly let go of her.

'Oh! Right, yeah, of course. I- sorr- yeah.' he stopped apologising. He stood in front of her, unsure whether she'd stay upright. Instead, she turned, and then to Reid's side. She looked at him, but avoided his eyes.

'Well, um….thank you again, for helping me up and the chat and... stuff.'

'No problem.'

'So, I guess I'll see you around sometime Dr. Reid?'

'Yes. Yes, maybe. I may not be around a lot, but I'll be here.' he answered, unaware how little sense he was making. Sam stifled a giggle.

'Do you want me to walk you out?' A rare sort of smile crossed Sam's face; her cheeks went a little pinker than they were before.

'Oh, um it's not that far. I think I'll manage. If I fall again, I'll call out so everyone can hear me. Thanks for the offer though.'

'You're welcome.'

'Okay then, see you around… Spencer.' she uttered his name quietly.

'Nice meeting you Samara.'

She head turned sharply. 'Sam. Only Sam, okay?' she held a finger up to her lips again, indicating the silent secret.

Reid gave a funny grin as he watched Sam hobble around the corner and down the hall. After a few more moments of pointless standing, staring, and grinning like an idiot, Reid came to his senses, realising he was now 15 minutes late. He turned around and all but ran back to the bullpen.

* * *

...

Meanwhile, the BAU were still going through case files, with now taller piles on their desks. The girls were contented enough with the information Morgan had given them on Sam, with the occasional side-comment from Rossi or Hotch. But for now, business as usual. Hotch came out of his office with Garcia, and looked up at the clock.

'Does anyone know where Reid is?'

'I don't know; he should've been back at least ten minutes ago. I don't know what's keeping him.' Prentiss replied.

'Should we call him?' Rossi suggested. Morgan turned around.

'No need.' He said. Seconds later, Reid burst into the office, slightly out of breath.

'Guys, I'm so sorry I'm late. You will not believe what a morning I've had!' he exclaimed, slowly making his way to his desk, praying Hotch wouldn't fire him on the spot.

'Enlighten me Reid.' Hotch said plainly.

'Well, first the line at the coffee shop was long, and crowded. And just now, I practically bowled over this girl on crutches.'

Reid now had everyone's attention. They didn't know whether to react surprised, straight, or completely amused. Somehow, they all telepathically seemed to have guessed who Reid's victim had been.

'You what?' Hotch asked, breaking the silence as professionally as possible.

'Yeah, I know, it was so embarrassing, but for some reason, she was okay with it. We talked for a bit, and-'

'Woo! Yeah! Way to go Reid! Way to get a girl's attention alright!' clapped Morgan enthusiastically. 'Did you get her name at least?'

'Yeah, actually. She was really nice. Her name is Sam Serpa-Fernandes, she's a trainee, and…what?' he trailed, receiving very strange looks from his colleagues. Garcia was trying as hard as possible not to burst in hysterical glee, cracking a devilish smile instead- Morgan identical. Emily looked vaguely amused about something, and quite interested. Rossi got the feeling he knew where this was going, unable to wait for more. Even Hotch couldn't contain himself this time.

'Nothing Reid. She sounds interesting. Tell us about it.'

* * *

**A/N: That's better, anyone agree? It felt long to me. Happy people? Hope it caught your interest! I swear, I will keep this one up, no idea concerning chapter quantity, but "quality, not quantity" I'll try and strive for both shall I? Later earthlings!**

**G. :D**


	3. Second Meeting

**Ch3: Second Meeting**

**A/N: If you are confused beyond belief, I'm sorry. I'm trying not confuse myself either. Hey again. Just took another massive edit. My continuity is appalling. And Ch1 was cut into 2 cause of length (logical right?). Thanks for the reviews! Especially to soccergil98 for your praise and ideas on this chap! Enjoy!**

* * *

A week later, the BAU still didn't have a case. One had come up, only for the team to find out after an inquiry call, that local forces had arrested two men, after one of had handed himself in to police. And so, they were forced back to the piles of paperwork. After three hours, and little progress, Hotch saw the strain it was causing his team, not to mention the unspoken boredom. He walked out of his office and addressed his team.

'Anything yet?' Everyone shook their heads.

'Nope.' Reid said.

'Nothing here.' added Prentiss.

'Come on Hotch, are we really gonna do this all day?' Morgan asked, leaning back on his chair. Hotch gave what might've been a smile.

'Take an hour for lunch everyone; we'll go again later' Everyone scrambled for their things.

'Be back by 12:30!' Hotch called firmly. Morgan went to get Garcia, Prentiss threw a mound of paper into the recycling bin, and Rossi stayed back for a moment to discuss something with Hotch. Reid slung his bag over his shoulder and walked down the hall alone, stopping near Agent Strauss' office to wait for the others. As he leaned against the wall, he heard someone coming around the corner. A familiar limping figure moved steadily along the hall. Spencer Reid couldn't help but smile as he laid eyes on the approaching form of Sam Serpa-Fernandes.

.

He noticed she wasn't as reliant on her forearm crutches this time; her feet were moving over the ground slightly more. Today, she wore a light blue shirt, navy cardigan, and grey dress pants. She was still wearing her glasses with the dark red frames. Moments later, she looked up and saw the young doctor, with his brown bag slung around his shoulder. Sam noticed his head was turned to face her, and she wondered how long he had been looking at her; he hadn't been in the hall that long. Quickly, Sam tried to hide her embarrassment, and changed her facade to surprise.

'Hello.' she greeted.

'Um, hi.' Reid responded nervously. Sam continued to make her way up the hall.

'I assume by your stationary position, you haven't crashed into anyone of late Dr. Reid?' she asked generally. First impressions were well and over with by now, after their last (or _first_) meeting.

'No, no casualties today. Other than yourself I mean, but I guess you were already a casualty when I bumped- n-not that you're a casualty now, I just meant…um…' Reid stuttered; cursing whatever it was that was making him stumble over his words- again.

What really nagged him though, was why it only happened when spoke to Sam. Not that he was uncomfortable talking to Sam; she held a fairly easy flow of conversation. But trying to translate the million things going through one's head was never an easy task when having a casual conversation with a woman. He could have just said_: No, that was just one time. I'm waiting for my colleagues by the way_…but he didn't. Reid wished he could just say something relatively normal to Sam, not to impress, just to talk.

Sam smiled warmly. 'I think I get it. I'm not an invalid, but can still walk, even if it is with the assistance of crutches, was what you were trying to say, correct?' she said. Reid blinked in surprise.

'Ah, yes. How- how did you know that?' he asked curiously.

'Many speech patterns have a way of explaining themselves, particularly if encountered or experienced before.' Sam explained, with the tone of one telling him what day of the week it was. Reid noted her manner of speech, remembering how the others had told him he spoke like that. Weird, she did that too.

.

'You know males are significantly more likely to display co-occurring speech disorders than females; particularly in phonology and articulation?'

Sam looked vaguely surprised. 'Really? I wasn't aware of that _exactly_. But I guess it figures.'

'Why is that?' Reid questioned, curious to hear her thoughts. But before she could answer, Morgan and Prentiss came up the hall Reid, followed by Garcia and Rossi.

Hey genius! Thanks for waiting!' Morgan called as he approached Reid. Then they saw Sam. Morgan greeted her cheerily; ecstatic he had caught her with Reid.

'Ah, well look who it is? The FBI's second little genius! How are you Fernandes?'

'Fine thanks Agent Morgan. But I'm not a full agent yet; can't be reliant on these for graduation.' she said, indicating her crutches. Sam missed the devilish glances Garcia and Prentiss exchanged, as they worked out who this girl was. Sam looked instead to the other familiar face. 'Nice to see you again Agent Rossi.'

'Likewise, Miss Fernandes. How's it going by the way?' he asked, pointing to the crutches. Sam gave a half-shrug.

'Steady progress. I actually managed to walk a few feet on my own yesterday, so it's getting there.'

'That's good to hear.' Rossi commented. Sam smiled grimly.

'As long as I can get across the stage for graduation, I should be fine.'

'Well I hope all goes well for you.'

'Thanks.' Before she could ask another question, Reid finally got a word in.

.

'Wait, you know them already?' he asked, as his voice rose an octave. He had told the team about his encounter last week, as they all appeared unaware of the woman in question. And now, Sam was greeting them like, like old friends?

'I met Agents Morgan and Hotchner at one of Agent Rossi's lectures. It was only brief though. By the way, have you found a case yet? Sam inquired, changing topic, leaving Reid even more baffled. But Garcia couldn't take it anymore; she had to intervene.

'Actually, no, we're all just going to lunch. Care to join us, lovely young lady whom I don't know?' she offered, refraining from hugging the poor girl. She answered Sam's curious look. 'Penelope Garcia; all-knowing tech goddess of the BAU. And this is SSA Emily Prentiss by the way.' she said, pointing out the dark haired woman next to her. 'Nice to meet you…?'

'Sam. Sam Fernandes.' There was a brief pause as Garcia gave her a curious once-over.

'Have I seen you before?' she asked, still eyeing the young woman. Sam's forehead creased ever so slightly.

'No. I don't think so.'

'Really? I just thought there was something familiar about you.'

'Maybe you've seen me around the building before. I know I'd remember if I'd seen you before. I don't forget things that easily.' Sam suggested, shifting a little with her crutches.

'Okay. Maybe it was someone else. I see a lot of people with this job.'

Sam nodded. 'Fair enough. Do you all work in the BAU?' she asked. Garcia nodded.

'Yep! This is our crew. Though you seem to know some of us pretty well already. Dr Reid?' the tech-analyst added suggestively.

Reid, who had been mentally kicking himself for not even asking how Sam was going, stared at his colleagues in confusion. Garcia winked at him, and Morgan was smirking at him for some reason, which only added to Reid's state of incomprehension.

.

'Um, we've only met each other once. We just bumped into each other.' said Reid.

'Literally.' Sam added. Everyone except Reid laughed; he just flushed in embarrassment.

'I didn't mean to though.' he mumbled.

'I know you didn't, we were both in a rush.' Sam defended calmly, as Reid looked appreciatively at her. But he still stuttered in response.

'Yeah, I-I guess so.'

Morgan rolled his eyes at Reid, but turned back to Sam. 'Speaking of which, what _are_ you doing here?' making Reid berate himself again. He was stuffing up bad, why couldn't just have a normal conversation with someone for once? Strangley enough, Sam didn't seem to mind it. That, or she was just a good liar. Was she really genuinely interested by what he had to say? Her face was thoughtful, and from observation, she only had a few faint stress lines, but otherwise it was smooth, and friendly, especially when the corners of her mouth dimpled a little when she smiled. And in a way, she was rather pre..._"No, stop it!"_ Reid thought hurredily.

'I'm supposed to be seeing Agent Strauss.' Sam answered in reply to Morgan.

'Why?' said Reid, jumping in unexpectedly. The young woman shrugged.

'Honestly, I don't know. I'm early though. I guess you guys just have good timing.'

'Well technically, Reid was the one waiting for us, so you saw him first.' Garcia pointed out slyly. Sam obliviously continued.

'Just coincidence I guess.'

'Maybe.'  
.

Rossi decided today's encounter was enough for now. 'Well, we better not keep you or Agent Strauss waiting.'

'Likewise. You probably want to enjoy your lunch break.'

'Trust me; we've been waiting all day for it.' Prentiss confirmed with mock desperation.

'Well,' Morgan began, turning back to Sam. 'Nice to see you again Fernandes; keep yourself out of trouble.' he added playfully.

'Trust me; I don't need any more of that. It was nice seeing you again, nice meeting you.' she said to Garcia and Prentiss.

'We definitely need to get better acquainted honey.' Garcia gushed.

'See you Fernandes.' Rossi said in farewell.

Sam nodded. 'Bye. Nice talking to you again Dr. Reid.' Reid noticed her renewed use of "Dr. Reid".

'Ah, yeah. You too. See you around.' He replied, trying a smile. It must've worked; Sam returned a warm smile.

'Hey pretty boy! You gonna join us or what?' Morgan called, at the other end of the hall. Reid looked around. Morgan, and the others were staring at him.

With a final look at Sam, he mumbled another goodbye, and turned to join his waiting colleagues. Once they'd gone, Sam took in a deep breath, breathed out slowly, and taking a few more steps, turned to the door of Agent Strauss' office, leaned on one crutch, and knocked three times on the door. A few moments later, she heard a bored "Come in." Sam closed her eyes for a second in attempt to calm her nerves, praying that she still had some chance of graduating. She opened the door, and slowly made her way in. As Sam closed the door, she hoped she'd be coming out in cheerier spirits.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Want to see more? With the response so far, I definitely think I will. I am getting somewhere with Sam, there is a lot to her, we just haven't seen everything yet. There's a bit of mystery with Sam, wouldn't you agree? All will be revealed shortly as I've split up the chapters again. ****G. :)**


	4. Mark The Calender

**Ch4: Mark The Calendar**

**A/N: Hey. So hope you're not confuzzled out of your literary minds yet. I think the new format will work better, but it's just re-uploading, re-naming, and re-posting which is the harder work. Thanks for bearing with me this far!**

* * *

'Soooo, pretty boy; what's the deal with you and Fernandes, huh?' Morgan started as the team (minus Hotch) sat down for lunch. The girls smirked, and Rossi gave a knowing half-smile, finding some amusement of the poor genius' apparent situation. Reid gave a puzzled expression.

'Deal? What deal? All we did was talk for a few minutes after...'

'-And we wanna know what goes on! Do you like her?' Garcia interrogated, cutting to the chase. They all watched Reid expectantly, as he paused in thought.

'Well, get this; Sam said she didn't mind that I had practically knocked her down the other day, cause most people would probably avoid me after that or something. And when I started talking about something, which you guys say I ramble about, she actually added to the conversation, which, like, no one ever does. And then when I tried to explain something else, which I kinda stuffed up before, Sam explained what she thought it meant...and-and she was right. It was exactly what I meant to say, but I don't know how she knew.

Oh yeah, and she referred to some fact about speech patterns having a way of explaining themselves. And the way she said it, she really knew what she was talking about. It was...weird.' he ended hopelessly. The others just all glanced at each other, then at Reid. Rossi sighed and stated to explain, as if preparing to give a serious talk to a teenage son.

.

'You know Reid, what you're saying sounds right. Morgan and I have seen this Fernandes girl before, and from what Hotch said, she's almost a genius herself.'

'Almost a genius?' Reid said skeptically. She either was, or she wasn't.

'I don't actually know for sure, but apparently her IQ's pretty impressive for someone her age; she got through school a year or two early and everything. She's a smart girl, and she possesses certain...traits that we picked up on that confirm that.'

'Such as?' Reid asked, now very curious to hear more. Rossi just sipped his drink, and then put it down.

'I won't go into all the details, shameful as that may be for a profiler, but her note-taking was very quick; almost unconscious, later on she...well- recited, I guess a large portion of information to us by memory, and her manner of speech, while casual, appeared fairly literal...a bit like yourself, if you don't mind me saying.' he added as a "no offence".

'Reid, I think you may have a kindred spirit within the FBI.' Prentiss remarked. Garcia nodded.

'Yeah, you should talk to her more often.' she suggested. But Reid shook his head.

'I don't know. I mean, I've only seen her twice, by accident and coincidence. Plus, she's a trainee, she'll be graduating soon, and there's, statistically a large chance that she'll be sent to another FBI unit somewhere, provided she doesn't get her immediate choices of preference.'

'And do you know what her preferences were Reid?' Morgan asked. Reid stopped as he was about to answer, recalling his first conversation with Sam.

.

'She did say she was very interested in profiling; she asked a lot of questions about the BAU...'

'Same goes when we met her. She admitted she put high preference for it. And from what we know from Hotch, she has a great chance as a new addition.'

Yeah, you never know, we may be seeing a lot more of her.' Prentiss said, backing Morgan up.

'But there's still a high chance of relocation, the statistics-'

'Reid, damn the statistics. Things don't always swing in the majority's favour. Now stop trying to rebut us, and try and act like you're looking forward to seeing this chick again.' Morgan concluded, seeing the look in his friend's eye. 'You _do_ want to see her again, don't you?'

Reid gulped. 'Yes! I mean, she's great to talk to, and...'

'Right then, that's settled. We're going to see her again.'

'W-we? How? When?' he asked dumbfounded. Garcia, on the same telepathic line as Morgan, answered.

'I said so before. At graduation. It's two months from now, and it's in Quantico. We're probably meant to show up anyway, so that's problem solved genius!' she explained brightly.

'Better mark you're calendar pretty boy, we got two months.' Morgan said, clapping Reid on the back encouragingly. Reid just moved his mouth a little, many thoughts going through his head.

.  
He would have the chance to see Sam again; to talk with her again. Was he looking forward to it? Was he nervous? Yes. That was for sure. But when she spoke to him, she was natural and free in what she had to say...most of the time. And when he helped her get up on her feet again and held her, which he wouldn't normally do, there just was something about holding her, that felt...sort of- right. He hadn't really felt such an immediate connection with anyone...any girls particularly. He wasn't really one for picking up girls, like Morgan. He could do magic tricks, but that wasn't much for credit. Sure, it got the attention of pretty girls, but what did they know really? But Sam had no idea about Reid's little hobby, and Reid didn't need to use his tricks of visual illusion to get Sam's attention. Just...talking to her was satisfying enough. He wanted to know more about her, profiling alone wasn't enough. Now, he had the suspicion that the others were trying to set him up or something like that. But Reid was coming to the conclusion that he just wanted friendship. It was sensible. Just someone to talk to...on his level; a conversation they could both understood. He just wanted a friend, another real friend. Reid absently continued to think about when he would see Sam again; finding himself hoping that two months would come a lot sooner.

* * *

After a long days work, the team at the BAU had finally found a case. There had been three serial killings of young boys in Georgia, all the boys with slightly similar appearances, but their killings with no apparent motive. This one had local police (and the BAU, initially) baffled. But being the brilliant profilers they were, they met in the bullpen as Hotch and JJ explained the case, trying to get some early doorway into this case.

'First victim: Yani Abrams, ten years old, youngest child of three, found with his hands and feet bound, shirt removed.'

'Sexual motive? Aggressive behavior maybe?' Emily asked, examining the photos.

'Possibly. Our UnSub isn't much of an organized person, mental instability makes them act rationally, just to satisfy need or desire.'

'Well, whatever desire they've got in mind, it's pretty sick.' Morgan commented, looking over the other photos and case details.

After going over the logistics of everything else they knew they made their way to the jet, on their way to Georgia, hopeful to stop any more killings, and find their UnSub.

* * *

...**Two Months Later**...

The BAU team was in the bullpen, hanging out before the graduation of the latest group of cadets at 11am. Garcia was making Morgan look a little more presentable by fixing his tie- despite his reluctant protests. Hotch and Rossi were looking a little more formal than usual. Otherwise, the rest of then were more concerned with checking and answering emails, while Reid read some foreign technical journal. At about 10:45am, there was a timid knock at the door. They all looked up as a head poked through hesitantly.

'Um, hi guys.'

The team all smiled at the appearance of the familiar face.

'Hey! Fernandes! Paying us visits now?' Morgan called.

'Shouldn't you be in the auditorium getting ready?' Hotch asked suspiciously, but not accusingly.

'Well, kind of. But I've got time to spare. I… kind of dropped by to show you all something.' she admitted sheepishly. Garcia's eyes lit up.

'Oh my gosh! Show me what you're wearing!' she demanded excitedly.

'That um, wasn't quite what I wanted to show you.'

'Then don't keep us in suspense, come in and show us!' Rossi said. The smile on Sam's face grew, as her hands came around the doorframe. And to the BAU's amazement, Sam stepped right into the room; completely without the assistance of crutches. Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss clapped and exclaimed in surprise. Sam held out her hands as proof.

.

'Hey! You're off the crutches! Well done kid!' Morgan said, going up to her and shaking her hand, and clasping her shoulder. Garcia gave her a massive hug.

'Oh! This is great honey! Now you can really show your stuff!' Sam hugged her back, surprised that this team seemed to be so accepting of her. Prentiss put her hand on Sam's shoulder, even though they were about the same height.

'Nice work. You're standing on your own, you'll knock 'em dead when you graduate!' she responded positively. Rossi and Hotch made their way over to Sam as well, both shaking her hand.

'Good to see you on your feet again Miss Fernandes.' said Rossi.

'I'm impressed you got yourself this far Fernandes. How did you do it?' Hotch added, surprised by Sam's rapid recovery.

'Lots and lots of intensive physio work. I've spent most of the last few weeks just walking around my apartment, and trying not to crash into furniture. I think it's paid off.'

'You're a very determined young woman aren't you?' Hotch commented.

'So I'm told.' Sam shrugged modestly.

'Well, you've done well to get this far. But it's only the beginning.' warned Hotch. Sam nodded.

'Exactly what we've been told already Agent Hotchner. Thanks, for the support, I mean. All of you.' Sam said appreciatively, looking around her. But she noticed there was someone missing.

.

Craning her neck to view the rest of the bullpen, she was rewarded with the sight of Reid making his way slowly from his desk to the back of where his team was huddled. Morgan let him through. Reid just gulped nervously, before speaking to her.

'Wow. You're...walking pretty well.' he started off lamely. Sam shrugged smiled kindly.

'Thanks. I've got a bit of a limp, but otherwise, free of all sticks.' she responded brightly. Reid nodded, looking her up and down.

'You, um, you look...nice.' he said with complete honesty. He wished he could've verbalized any other adjective that meant beautiful. Her hair was tied up tightly, with the rest of it styled in waves, curled and hanging artistically around her head. Her dress was simple; down to her knees, black and forest green, which made her eyes even brighter behind her glasses. Her dark tights and back heels made her look even taller, now that she wasn't hunched over on crutches. No one could deny it, Sam looked rather stunning. Her cheeks went a little pink at Reid's compliment.

'Thanks.' she mumbled. 'So, you're all coming then?'

'Yep! Should be fun.' Morgan said a little sarcastically.

'Are you're family here?' Hotch asked. Sam's face suddenly saddened.

'No. This is probably the last place they'd be.' she confessed honestly.

'Why is that?'

'They pretty much broke off all ties after I told them I was wanted to join the FBI. I think that was the final straw for them. After a few months, it was no more questions asked. Since I left New York, they've hardly spoken to me. I don't mind much. '

.  
The team just stood in silence at Sam's brief explanation. She noticed their varying expressions. 'Some of my friends are here though. That's all I need.' she said, not seeming to care much. Garcia made a noise, and then hugged Sam again. After a few seconds, Sam pulled away awkwardly.

'I should probably get going. They'll be wondering where I am. See you later.'

'We'll be watching out for you!' said Garcia, waving as Sam made her way to the door.

'Break a leg out there Fernandes!' Morgan added. Sam stopped in her tracks, and gave Morgan a funny look.

'It means good luck.' Sam silently mouthed "Okay". With one final smile at the team, she walked faster than they'd ever seen her walk before. They just stood where they were.

.

'I think you might've hit a nerve there.' Rossi observed, looking in Hotch's direction. After all, he was the one who'd originally asked the question.

'I guess there's more to her than we know. And it's not like we know her that well.'

'Not yet we don't. Though Reid might.' Prentiss teased. Reid looked slightly abashed.

'I don't know much more than you do! Why do you keep bringing the conversation back to me? It's nearly eleven, we should get going.' he snapped, grabbing his bag from his desk, and walking out of the bullpen alone. The others looked at each other and took the hint. They wouldn't continue what they'd started.

'All right peoples, let's get moving.' announced Hotch, making his way out the door, his team following close behind.

* * *

Two hours later, the formal part of the graduation ceremony had ended, and the large group of fresh-faced trainees were now full agents. The celebrations were soon to come. Hotch and the team found Sam afterwards, walking (with a slight limp on her left leg) out of the crowd that had gathered to greet their family and friends. There were more hugs and hand shaking.

'Congratulations Fernandes!'

Sam was beaming from ear to ear. 'Thanks! I can't believe I made it!' she exclaimed.

'Will we be seeing you around in the future?' Morgan asked, after pulling out of a half-hug. Sam shrugged one shoulder.

'Who knows? I'll find out tomorrow. If I have time, I'll drop in and let you know.' she assured them. They all seemed pleased with this news.

'You going out to celebrate anywhere?' Prentiss asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

'I'm not really the party type, but my friends have forced me to come out with them. They came all the way from New York, so I won't disappoint them. God only knows how tonight will go.'

'Well, go have some fun! You've deserved it.' Garcia encouraged.

'Thanks Garcia.' Sam replied.

'Oh please honey, call me Penelope!' she insisted.

.

Sam started to say her goodbyes to the team, as they went their separate ways, but one more person was waiting to say something...and not stuff it up. Reid walked forward as Sam was about to turn away.

'Sam, wait!' Reid called. Sam, stopped and turned back to Reid. She gave another warm smile as she noticed how he'd stayed for a moment longer.

'Oh, hi... Spencer.' she said surprisingly quieter. This still had the butterflies going in Reid's stomach.

'Congratulations. You know, on graduating and all that.' he said.

'Thank you. I appreciate it. Maybe I'll see you around sometime.'

'Yeah, maybe. That'd be nice.' he couldn't believe he had just said that. Reid wasn't sure whether he should slap himself or not. He made a mental note to do it later when he got home. He hardly noticed the blush creeping through Sam's already rosy cheeks.

'Yeah. Well, um...sorry to dash and run, not that I'm capable of that right now, but I think my friends are waiting for me. Some of them aren't as patient as they'd like.'

'Oh yes, of course. Have fun. Um, goodbye Sam.'

'Bye Spencer.' she said shyly, as she turned and headed to a small group of three men and two women around her age. They greeted Sam enthusiastically, and all flocked to group-hug her. Reid didn't get a chance to see anymore when Morgan and Prentiss called him over. He reluctantly joined his waiting friends. Rossi and Garcia followed not long after.

.

'Hey Hotch? You coming for lunch?' called Morgan, over the buzzing crowd. Hotch nodded, and was about to responded positively, when another voice grabbed his attention.

'Hotchner! A word please?' It was Erin Strauss. Even amongst the cheerful atmosphere, she still managed to look stony faced. Scary to think, she could probably beat Hotch in a staring contest any day. Hotch looked back at his team, an annoyed expression on his face.

'Wait for me, I'll be a second.' They watched him go.

'Even on a day like this, that woman still has something serious to go on about.' Prentiss remarked.

'This is the FBI Emily.' Reid answered, stating the obvious. Hotch joined them a minute later.

'What did Strauss want?'

'I'm not even going to begin to tell you.' he answered firmly. The team knew to leave it at that. As they began to walk away, Morgan noticed Garcia staring at Sam and her friends.

'Hey, Baby Girl, what is it?'

'Nothing.' she said simply, her eyes curiously scruitinzing the small group for a second longer. She then turned her attention to Morgan.

'So Hot Stuff; where we going?'

'Dunno yet, but it'll be good.' he reassured, putting his arm around Garcia's. And with that they went off to enjoy themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was happily catching up with her best friends from New York.

'So, Sammy girl.' one of the guys began.

'_Don't_ call me that Ben.' Sam replied venemously

'Or what?' Ben retorted playfully, trying to indimidate her with his tall and cool persona.

'Or Miss FBI here will kick your butt, that's what.' answered a petite young woman, with jet black hair, streaked with purple.

'Don't get ahead of yourself Vi, the poor girl's just gotten her legs back.' said another girl with curly dark brown hair.

'Can keep talking now?' Ben asked hopefully. Sam hit his arm playfully.

'Hey!' he exclaimed in mock-hurt.

.

'Sissy.' muttered another one of the young guys.

'Don't start with me Jared!' Ben groaned.

'Already have.' said Jared.

'Jerk.'

'Come on guys! My car's this way! I'm driving, cause I can.' the third guy interrupted cheekily.

'Oh yeah Rocky, real original. I'm still going with Amber.' Jared replied, nudging the curly haired girl, who gently retaliated, pushing him against one if the cars. They leaned in to kiss, when Sam cut off the moment.

'Whoa. You two are a couple now? I haven't been gone _that_ long have I?'

'Only a few months. We all knew it was a matter of time.' Rocky explained, unlocking his car.

'Wow, the things I miss.' Sam muttered.

'See Sam? You're already missing us?' said Vi. Amber added on.

'I know you've graduated and all, but are you sure you don't wanna come back to New York? We miss you and you caould still-'

'No. I've made my decision. I could be ordered off anywhere now; if I'm lucky, maybe New York. But I'm an Agent now, gun, badge, everything. I've made my choice now. I'll come back when I can, but I've worked hard to get here; I'm not going to give it up now. I'm sorry to leave you all back in New York, and I loved what I did with you guys, but I have to move on. I need you to understand that I want to do this.'

Her friends were silent for a short while, as they reconsidered their thoughts and expectations.

'That's okay Sam. Sorry.' said Rocky.

'We're just going to miss you, that's all.' Amber said. Sam sighed, and went to hug her friends again.

'I know. And I'll miss you too.' She looked down at the ground for a moment, before glancing around at he rfriends with a renewed glint in her eyes. 'Now; you said we were gonig out? What do you say- like old times?'

Her friends grinned mischievously, all thinking alike. 'Let's go!' they agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey. Any comments on the new format? Thanks for sticking through this far!**

**G. :) **


	5. New Day, New Case, New Agent

**Ch5****: New Day, New Case, New Agent**

**A/N: ****Hello earthlings. Sorry, this isn't quite a new chapter, but I've done more editing, and split up what was originally Chapters 1 & 2. Thanks a million to everyone who's subscribing/reviewing/faving/reading/etc. Glad You Tube works for promotions. This was Ch3, but is now Ch5, and the brand new Ch 6 will be up shortly. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few days since the cadets' graduation, and it was business as usual at the FBI. The BAU had found another case, solved in a near record time of two days. Now it was back to the climbing piles of case files to sort through. Morgan and Prentiss walked into their office followed by Reid and Rossi, who were having some complex academic discussion, well, a little more complex for Rossi- something which didn't often occur. As they all made their way to their desks, Garcia hurried in, carrying a few more files.

'Hey Pen!' Emily waved from behind a small stack of case files, trying to keep some sort of order going.

'Hey honey. Guys, is it just me or are there a few less trees around this area? Cause I think we're cruelly killing them for all these papers.' She said, dividing some files, and putting three each on Morgan and Reid's desk. Morgan groaned.

'Oh come on girl, you gotta be kidding!'  
.

'No, cause I don't see any reason those trees should be taken down for our use, I mean doesn't global warming mean anything to the FBI?' she exclaimed, always managing to lighten up the mood a little. Morgan chuckled.

'Trust you to think about the less fortunate Baby Girl.'

'And trust you to think about what line you're gonna use on the next hot girl you pass this morning. Oh, hey! - I wouldn't knock Rossi-' she added, as Rossi approached Hotch's office, going to knock. 'He's busy.' She said.

'Busy? Doing what?' asked Reid, looking up from his desk.

'Yeah- What's he shutting himself in for?' Prentiss questioned, noticing the closed door, and tightly-shut blinds. The others all swiveled their heads in the direction of Hotch's office, watching and wondering why this was the case.

'What's going on Garcia?' asked Morgan. She leaned on his desk, always ready to give the low-down; she looked excited.

'Well, I saw Strauss, and I just got a glimpse of someone else walking into his office. Strauss left like minute later, but there's still someone else still in there. I think it's a new person for the BAU.' Everyone looked surprised.

.

'Seriously? We're getting a new agent?'

'Yeah, just graduated or something. I've been trying to get into the files of who's going where, but for some reason I can't. It all seems to be on some separate program system I can't into! It's annoying the hell out of me!'

'Figures, someone would probably guess you'd try and hack into the details Penelope. Maybe they wanted to take extra precautions.' Rossi analyzed, also thinking this too was suspicious. Reid added onto the possible list of reasons.

'Maybe they haven't officially released any data onto the system.' he said shrugging.

'Well whatever the reason, they must be going about all of this as privately as possible.' said Prentiss, leaning back on her chair, still in thought. 'Who do you think the newbie is then?' she glanced around to the team. None answered immediately.

'Hey, you never know, it could be-' Morgan was cut off, as Hotch stepped out of his office, leaving the door slightly ajar.

.

'Morning team. We've got a case, so get yourselves to the bullpen so we can get this started.' As everyone got up to move, he stopped them suddenly.

'Oh, and you may or may not have heard, but we've got a new agent joining our ranks. Though, it seems you're already acquainted.' He added, as he looked back to his office, and slowly, Sam Serpa-Fernandes stepped out of the office, with some hesitance. She smiled, a little sheepishly, wringing her hands, waiting for the reaction of the team.

Morgan and Garcia both stood up together and moved to greet Sam. Emily and Rossi both smirked at each other, as if to say "I knew this was possible."

'Congratulations Fernandes!' said Morgan, going up to shake her hand enthusiastically and Garcia rushed to give her a hug.

'Thank goodness they chose you! Welcome to the team!' she gushed.

Well done Fernandes, it's great to have you here.' Rossi contributed, adding to the congratulations.

Emily, forgetting all formality, went to hug the young new team member as well. 'I knew it Sam! I knew it'd be you.'

'You did?' Sam questioned, genuinely surprised. Prentiss laughed, and shook her head.

'No, it was just a feeling I had. At least they gave us another girl.' she backed up a bit, trying not to overwhelm the poor girl. Reid just sat in his seat and stared, unable to believe this was happening. Sam was here; she was going to be part of the team. Hotch just stood to the side, waiting for his team to fully take in the news. Secretly, he had been more than happy when Strauss had told him she had chosen Sam for the BAU. There was a lot she had to learn, and lots more they to learn of and from her, but from his previous meetings with her, and from everything he had heard, Hotch was highly anticipating observing the new agent's skills. He held back the small hint of a smile that had begun to tug at his mouth. Now was no time to be unprofessional, especially with the content of the upcoming case they were about to face. But he let his team welcome Sam as warmly as possible, she sure needed it. He decided to explain to his team further.

.

'Yes, Miss Fernandes had been allocated to the BAU for her first year as a full agent. She'll be assisting with general duties, and Media Relations, as she has some previous experience. And if she proves herself as a valuable addition, which I'm confident she will, she'll hopefully continue at the BAU.'

This seemed to go down well with everyone. Reid stayed where he was, just…staring. _God knows what he's thinking right now_, Hotch thought.

'We really should get moving guys.' he ordered instead, moving to the door of the bullpen. The others followed suit, continuing their conversation as they did.

'So Fernandes!' Morgan started, 'What do we call you now you're one of us? You gotta nickname or something?' Sam's eyes widened ever so slightly behind her glasses.

'Sam will do fine.' she replied simply. Morgan and Garcia gave each other a look.

'Oh come on, with a name like yours, you ain't getting away that easy. There's gotta be something else, it can't just be Sam.'

Sam put her hands in her pockets, and shook her head a little, as her bag swaying over her right shoulder. 'It's just Sam or Fernandes; I don't go by anything else.' Even without profiling, it was clear Sam wasn't extremely comfortable being the centre of attention.

'You gotta give us something…or we'll start making ones up for you.' Garcia added, with a devilish grin.

'You may wanna consider your options here Fernandes.' Rossi remarked, sitting down, watching the banter with amusement. Sam's brow furrowed, and she looked down as she took a seat. For a second, she wrestled with the idea of keeping quiet, or giving in. Stupidly, she opted for the latter.

'No, it's just Sam. So as long as you never use my full name, I won't try and kick you.' That was all Garcia seemed to need, so she let it go. Morgan however, pryed a little further.

.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm a black belt in Tae Kwan Do.' she stated.

'Well I'm a black belt in judo.' he countered smoothly.

'Ooh, I think you've got competition Morgan.' said Prentiss slyly as she sat down, taking a file from Garcia.

'We'll see kid, we'll see.' Morgan said, as Garcia gave him his file.

Sam suddenly met eyes with Reid as he took his place directly across from her. Quickly, she avoided his gaze, choosing instead to focus on the desk. The young Doctor was truly befuddled; did she normally act like this? Was something currently making her uncomfortable? Reid had been observing her, unable to resist the silent profiling. Sam showed certain notable signs: evading questions, avoiding steady eye contact, and fidgety hands, shrugging- a habit of hers. It was either that, or was just very nervous. This woman was truly a puzzle; a puzzle that needed working out. And Reid figured he'd try and be the first to do it. Hotch turned on the projector, and called for everyone's attention.

.

'Okay. Three women and a man all found dead within nine days of each other around Indianapolis. All of them left work, and never came home. Two days later, they're found mangled and tortured, stuffed into a large basket, covered by a blanket.

'Not exactly what you'd call a garden variety killing.' Prentiss commented, glancing over the photos in disgust. The others reacted similarly as they went through the accompanying pictures. Sam frowned slightly as she examined the details, whereas Reid remained blank. Sam now had a pretty good idea as to why Garcia had left the room. Hotch continued.

'First victim, Jessica Varnovich, 45. Body found outside the hospital she works at. Second, Alyssa Gregory, 29. Discovered in between her house and a general practice. Third, Tyler McIvor, 31, in the back storehouse of a pharmacy. And fourth, Linda Macallister, 36, outside the back of another hospital seven miles away from the first.'

'Judging by where they were found, occupations all seem to signal medical professions. What kind of motive do you think we're looking for here?'

'I'm not sure, but we'll have a closer look when we get there. There's more to go through in the files anyway. Wheels up in twenty, let's go.' Hotch finished, heading out the door. The others got up, and headed together towards the car park to all get their go-bags. To the team's surprise, Sam had one with her when she boarded the plane with the rest of the team. First day and already she was heading interstate for her first case.

As you can see, all the victims were bound, taped at the mouths, and one bullet wound to the head.'

'Organized killing? Has a need for order, similarity? OCD maybe?' Prentiss suggested. It was certainly a possibility. Hotch frowned.

'Well, at the moment, the main difference in injuries are the stab wounds, they vary slightly. The cutting of the throat was done last, doesn't look like a very precise action from the positioning, but we can assume it probably wasn't hurried if it was a final act. The women have slashed stomachs and lower abdomens, whereas the man has been slashed and stabbed in the stomach and lower back.'

'Maybe our UnSub has a personal reason for attacking specifically those areas; wants to make them feel a pain that they may've felt, or haven't felt.' Rossi supplied.

'The areas where the women have been attacked look more specific and intended. The layers of muscles and tissue around the stomach and lower abdomen anatomically are more specifically structured, with more nerve sensitivity; it could imply some connection with femininity, where they may feel exposed, even possibly maternity related.' Reid said plainly, still skimming over the file. The others just stared at him.

.

'What makes you say that?'

'Well, think about it, that area of the lower abdomen and pelvic region is generally where a caesarean section would occur, and the higher area of the stomach, it encircles where a woman would show if she was pregnant, and…' Reid was suddenly aware that everyone was glaring wide-eyed at him, everyone, including Sam. He responded with a confused look.

'What?'

'Reid, man, how do you know all that?' Morgan asked, trying not to laugh at the young genius' growing sense of awkwardness. Reid's face flushed, and he cleared his throat, looking down nervously.

'I read stuff.'

'Other than technical journals?'

'My resources aren't _that_ limited.' he defended quickly.

'That or you paid _way_ too much attention in health classes at school. How old were you then? Nine? Ten? That would've been so weird.' said Morgan, trying to form a vague picture of a skinny ten year old kid with glasses, amongst a class of fifteen year olds, learning about sex. Definitely too weird.

'What does that have to do with it?' Reid asked.

'Nothing. I just wonder where you get these facts from.'

'Can we continue here please?' Hotch interrupted suddenly. They turned their attention back to the case.

.

'So, a motive concerning a possible pregnancy or pregnancies, or something medically related?' Rossi summarized, looking back at the information in the file.

'D'you think the UnSub is of a medical profession, I mean, from what Reid said if they already had in mind where they'd specifically attack?' Morgan asked. The girls remained silent at this; it was certainly a sensitive subject in itself.

'I don't know, but it looks like it's swaying more towards personal motive, not just a random need of release.' Rossi answered; though it was evident he was still as baffled as the rest of the team.

'Fernandes? What do you think?' Hotch inquired suddenly. All heads turned expectantly to Sam as she glanced up in surprise.

'About the case?'

'No, about the weather Fernandes.' Morgan drawled sarcastically. It took Sam a moment to figure out the joke.

'It was a broad topical question; I wasn't sure how specific he was being.' she retorted.

'Do you always talk like that?' Morgan asked curiously.

'Again, Morgan, you're not being specific, so neither am I.' she deadpanned. The others goggled at her in surprise. Sam continued obliviously.

.

'But, if you are still curious to hear my thoughts on the subject of the case, I think that our UnSub is becoming more unstable with each attack, despite the increasing level of precision with each victim. They're trying to fulfill a need to complete some… I wouldn't go so far as to say desire; there are no signs of rape, or other similar harm fitting that sort of extreme, obsessive, selfish ambition- just the immediate attacks themselves. More care was put into certain slash wounds, particularly with the women. It appears from the pictures and supporting evidence that it was not performed post-mortem; but the bullet wound was what made their deaths final.'

'It's hard to say directly if the UnSub's of a medically based profession, but they certainly knew what they were doing. Revenge seems like a strong motive; the basket, and blanket acting as the final mark of the job complete. In terms of their occupation, maybe the UnSub feels some high level of duty, possibly based in the armed forces, who's seen medical practice first hand, but that's just a guess.'

.

Sam paused for breath. The way she spoke was plain and completely casual; all traces of nervousness had vanished, as she had started talking on a topic that clearly had her mind buzzing. She had rarely looked the team directly in the eye as she spoke, instead staring into space ahead, as if picturing the scenarios for herself. As she exhaled she noticed everyone staring at her, expressions varying. Even from that, she got a vague vibe that she'd experienced many times before with her friends in New York.

'Sorry, should, should I stop talking now?' her voice went up just a little at the end, having finally caught herself out at rambling. To her surprise, no one had even bothered to stop her. Maybe it was because they were just wondering if she actually had anything good to say. If this was a first impression, she dreaded being asked any further questions- broad topic or not. Maybe next time she should hold her tongue.

'Well, I hope we were all listening to that detailed explanation. Thank you for your contribution Fernandes, I think that's nailed a few things.' Hotch said eventually. The team went back to their files, trying to clear the astonishment in their faces; though their thoughts didn't stray far. It was only a few hours later they touched down in Indianapolis, Indiana.

.

'So, Fernandes? Where do you store all that information you come out with?' Morgan asked lightly, as walked down the steps of the plane. Sam grimaced; either because she had begun limping again after getting off the last step, or she was trying to work out Morgan's tone of voice.

'Are you joking Morgan, or are you genuinely unaware?'

'Very funny.'

'It wasn't meant to be.'

'Whatever kid, thing is, the way you're spurting out information, you sound just like Reid.'

'Excuse me?'

Prentiss smiled and explained further. 'Reid's a genius, enormously high IQ; he's a walking encyclopedia!'

'I can still here you.' Reid said, walking next to them, keeping in step with Sam, because she walking slower with her limp.

'Eidetic memory?' Sam assumed, looking up at him. He raised his eyebrows.

'Yes. How- how did you know that?'

'Just figures, that's all.' Sam replied, shrugging her bag over her shoulder. Reid's mind was buzzing even more; he had to find out more about how this woman's mind works, he had never met anyone like her.

'Figures how?' he demanded.

'Just does.'

Reid could've sworn a tiny smile escaped Sam's pink lips. But it was gone less than a second later. But as they all got into the cars that took them to the runway, Reid brought himself that he'd probably have to wait some more until he could get a more in-depth "profile" of Sam. Despite the fact none of them were supposed to, Reid's inquisitiveness would eventually get the better of him. He just had to find out more.

* * *

**A/N: Heyo, more editing. I've been at this for nearly four hours. I'll try and post another chapter, but no promises. Keep those brillo reviews and subscriptions up!**

**Peace ****out Earthlings!**

**G.**** :D**


	6. Deep Impressions

**Ch6: Deep Impressions**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know- I lied. Shoot me for taking so long. My list of excuses is too long. Sorry to keep ya hanging for a while. Thrilled with the quick responses though, only regret wass posting right before Valentine's day (damn global time difference...) Sheesh- that has been a long time then. Sorry! Hope this makes up for it... :)**

* * *

'Agent Aaron Hotchner, BAU.'

'Sheriff Dave Whitman. Thanks for coming, we really appreciate it.' the tall, sandy-haired man said, shaking Hotch's hand. He led him through another door, to a larger office space, followed by the others.

'No problem. We're here to help catch this guy.'

'This is your team?' Whitman asked, looking around at the others who positioned themselves near a desk close to the door.

'Yes. These are SSA's Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Sam Fernandes.' He said indicating each member. Whitman's eyes widened slightly at the sights of Reid and Fernandes, particularly the latter. Both looked young, but the girl more so. His eyes lingered over her for just a moment longer.

'Nice to meet you all.'

After going over the situation again, and a few more approximations, Hotch had the team split up. Hotch and Prentiss went to the workplaces of the first two victims, Rossi and Reid to the fourth crime scene and workplace, and Morgan and Fernandes to the third, everyone to question the respective families. They all set out in separate cars. Morgan decided now was a good time for some Q and A for the newest member of the team...

* * *

'So, Fernandes.'

'So, Morgan' she replied. Morgan held back a smirk; this girl was gonna be a hard one to crack. All the more fun.

'How'd you get into the FBI?'

Fernandes frowned, confused. 'Is that a trick question?'

Morgan reciprocated the confusion. 'Uh, no. should it be?' The female agent explained.

'I applied, got accepted, did cadet training, then the recovery course after my injury, here I am. What's to know?'

'Well, everyone has a reason for joining the FBI, and the BAU doesn't just let anyone in.'

'Your point being?'

'Why the FBI? Why us?'

Fernandes sighed, adjusting her dark-framed glasses as she looked out the window. She didn't look directly at Morgan, but instead straight ahead. She knew where this was going; he was trying to get personal. But she didn't plan on telling her life story anytime soon, to anyone, for as long as she could hide it. But that didn't mean she wouldn't be truthful.

'For a long time, I've had an interest in crime and forensics. I'd read any crime fiction novel or case study I could get my hands on; still do when I can. I'd wonder what all those people could have possibly been thinking, to go to such extreme lengths to do all those things to other people. So, I continued studying the psychological aspect of it, got my specialist degrees at college and university, moved onto other things. When I found out more about the BAU, it sparked my interest even more, so, I did some more research, applied and got in, and the rest is history, so to speak. I guess the BAU always seemed amazing because of its heavy focus on the mind side of it all. That's something I want to understand better, more than I already do. That okay?'

.

Morgan considered. Her answer was an interesting one; never did you get the same one twice. She certainly sounded like the kind of girl who was passionate about her goals. But he was a profiler, he knew there was more to it, he had to get deeper.

'Everyone has a motive for something in life kid. You got any…_special_ reasons for picking the BAU? I mean, you're a bright kid and all, why this in particular?'

The female agent's eyes narrowed. 'Okay, first of all, I'm twenty four, I'm not a kid. Second, I've had plenty of previous jobs so; it's not like I don't have _any_experience. The FBI just sparked a particular interest that's all, it's where I could probably be of more use and…' she trailed off, still staring out the window. Morgan glanced at her to see if she was okay.

'And? And what?'

'I don't know, maybe I'm getting my hopes too high.'

'For what?'

'I don't know, just…I'd just like to… well- feel a little more…accepted. More than I have in other jobs, I mean.'

To Fernandes' surprise, Morgan chuckled. He took a quick look at her, and then laughed again, looking back at the road ahead.

'What?' she asked, still a little confused. Morgan shook his head.

'Jeez Sam- you need to loosen up a little. I can understand you're a little uptight about this whole newbie thing…'

'A little uptight? I've been nervous about this whole thing since graduation! Graduating alone was stressful enough!'

'Yeah, well, granted. But even in the short time I've known you; I know you're very intelligent, with a broad knowledge and understanding of things, you have viable experiences in the field.' He got a look at the word viable. 'You've got a pretty level head; trying to cover up all those anxieties. Oh, and you're sense of humour is one I'm still trying to work out- but I'm sure I'll get there in time. That thinking applies to the whole team, and y'know, they're all looking forward to having you on here as well.'

'They are?' said Fernandes, genuinely surprised.

'Yeah, we couldn't be more relieved we got you. Just, try not to stress up about others think. You'll ease into everything eventually.'

.

She thought over what Morgan's words. She did need to calm herself down a bit. Well, maybe a lot- a nervous breakdown on the first day wasn't going to get her into anyone's good books. She re-adjusted her glasses, and just kept thinking, before realising Morgan was probably expecting some sort of answer on her part.

'You're right Morgan. I bet all of you have probably profiled me, and have come to some conclusion already.' She paused to check if any expression of guilt had shown on Morgan's face. He was good at hiding it, but not perfect. 'My friends have always said I over-think things. I have no choice but to believe it's true. This is just a big step up for me that's all, I'm not entirely sure what to expect.'

'That's perfectly normal Sam.'

'No one's ever described me that way before.'

'What?'

'Perfectly normal.'

'I wonder why?' Morgan muttered sarcastically.

'Well, for starters-'

'Hey, hey, Sam. That was rhetorical. No need to fill me in on all the details just yet.' he laughed. Sam looked down in embarrassment. She'd been caught rambling again, _great_.

'Its okay, Reid does it all the time, but way more.' that made Fernandes feel a little better, at least she'd have something in common with a team member.

She was going to ask Morgan a few questions about his life with the BAU, but they soon turned to an off-road, where they saw a few bright cars, and a lot of police tape. Morgan pulled up.

'Okay then, let's see what we got.'

* * *

'Hey Rossi?'

'Yeah Reid?' said the older man, looking over at the young agent, who had suddenly stopped with his geographical diagram, and had a far off and thoughtful expression. In other words, very Reid.

'What do you think of Agent Fernandes?'

Rossi had been expecting this sort of confidential question at some point, though for some reason he hadn't quite pictured it from Reid. He thought for a moment before replying to the young genius.

'How do you mean Reid? What about her?'

'I'm… not sure exactly. What do you think about her generally?' he asked, his face trying to hide any embarrassment.

'Well, she is certainly academic.'

'You've already said that.' Reid pointed out.

'So I have. But you've already seen for yourself. Her models for theories and conclusions are very well thought out, and have given us a better insight so far. She's working hard to keep a cool head, stay focused, and while I still don't know a great deal about her, I'd say that she's not doing too bad. That help?' he finished, while his young colleague sat listening in silence. He nodded.

'Yeah, I guess so.'

'Well, what more do you want to know?'

'Just about her. You know- not... just about how she does the job, because she- she does seem...you know, good at what she does, not that I'm saying she isn't it's just we…'

'You wanna get to know her better?' Rossi cut off, amused by Reid's sudden stuttering. 'Is that it?'

He could see Reid struggling to get all the words out; his mind was trying to process a million thoughts at once. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the young man, but it still delighted him to see Reid so hung up on something he wasn't an expert in- women. He remembered the conversation he'd had with Hotch and Morgan, but it was too early for Morgan to make anymore theories on Reid's relationship status and whether it concerned Fernandes. Sure, she seemed nice and all, but Rossi realised that Reid certainly wasn't the only one who was curious to know more about the new agent. They would keep it strictly professional. She wasn't replacing JJ, she was just a new agent.

.

Reluctantly, Reid nodded. Rossi gave a reassuring smile.

'Well then, when all this is over, why don't you just ask her yourself?' Rossi suggested.

'What? You mean, talk to her? Me, asking her about her life?' interpreted Reid nervously.

'Yeah, after the case, all you have to do is be…you know- casual. I'm sure she won't mind.'

'Me? But, what about Morgan? Or…or Emily? I bet she'll get along with them better they'll want to talk to her heaps…' Reid began. Rossi held up a hand.

'No Reid. You wanna find out about her, _you_ talk to her. And no asking Penelope for info. That's 'technically' breaking the rules. Got it?'

Reid gulped, the fear behind his eyes evident as he gazed in Rossi desperately.

'Alright, I'll try. But-'

'But nothing.' concluded Rossi. 'Now, how are you going with that perimeter profile?'

* * *

When they all met back at the station more than two hours later, they had all travelled to more than one destination, and discussed their compiled facts evidence.

'Now, while the victims aren't linked in any way physically and similar, their professions are all medical, so we need to consider events or certain people that might have had some impact on them.' Hotch explained. 'We can assume our UnSub's had medical experience, or has connections to the armed forces or military.'

'Is it possible to suspect a female UnSub here?'

'Maybe. We need to look over our facts carefully, but it's still a possibility.'

'What about the link to the victims? Three worked in medical practice, the other at a pharmacy. The UnSub must have known them well, if he or she was a regular.'

'Or they just have a really good memory for faces.'

'Morgan, call Garcia; get her to look into the victims files, see if there were any incidents involving something dodgy, personal, or tragic- medically related. She'll know what to do.'

A few moments later, Morgan hung up. 'She's working her magic, she'll get back to us ASAP once she has all the victims details.'

'Now, how would the UnSub get around to his victims? No one saw them, so he's gotta have some means of transport that lets him get away fast.'

'Do you think he's employed?'

'Well, if he is, it's inconspicuous- one that allows him to blend in easily without being noticed. Electrician, tradesmen, janitor, or another doctor perhaps, it could be that simple.'

'Alright, in the meantime…' Hotch was cut off by a breathless police officer running into the room.

'Sir.' he addressed Sheriff Whitman, then the BAU team. 'Sir, we just got word.'

'Of what?'

'Another body's been found, just like the other ones.'

.

'Holy hell.' Whitman swore quietly.

'Who is it?' asked Hotch.

'A man, Mason Coduri, found in his office.'

'Where did he work?' Prentiss continued. The officer looked at a piece of paper with some scribbled notes on it.

'Local counselling centre. No one saw or heard anything, the cleaners found him.'

'End of the working day when no one else is around.' Rossi restated.

'Another medical profession of sorts.' Prentiss added.

'We better get to work.' said Hotch. 'Morgan, Rossi, with me. Prentiss, see if you can get any more information with Reid, we need to get that profile done. Fernandes, keep us posted on Garcia, call her about the new victim and look into anything else you can about the area, the businesses- you got that?'

'Yes sir.' Fernandes answered.

'Alright people, you know what to do, let's get to work.'

* * *

The death of the fifth victim had them even more baffled. He was only the second man, he was a counsellor, he was forty years old and of southern European descent. Sam was constantly on the phone and leaning over a desk and a laptop, delving for more information as the others set out to the new crime scene and interviewed more families. The only significant discovery Reid had made been that all the victims lived within a 16 mile vicinity of each other, all close to their works, but in different suburbs of Indianapolis. As Fernandes sat back to give her eyes a break, her phone rang. With a sigh of relief, she put her glasses back on and answered her cell.

'You have wonderful timing, you know that Garcia?'

Why thank you my dear, I do try.'

'What have you got?'

'Okay sweet-pea, I've been looking at recurring patients of all the above. And there have been a few bad cases of suicides and other not so nice things I'd rather not mention.'

'Okay, have you got a list?'

'Yeah, I'm still trying to narrow it down, because I've currently got thirty three.'

'Alright, well, I'm now out of ideas, unfortunately. Should I get Reid and Prentiss? They're still here.'

'Yeah, if you want.'

'Hang on.' Fernandes answered. 'Reid! Prentiss! We need you.' she called, poking her head through the door. The two agents didn't need any other reference to know who "we" was. They gathered around the desk.

'What's Garcia found?' the tech-analyst's voice came up on the loudspeaker of Fernandes' mobile.

'I've got a list of thirty-three potentials, which I'm struggling to shorten. You got any other factors?'

'Um, I'm thinking something to do with childbirth. Some complication, or…'

'Garcia, look up any childbirth related deaths in the last five years.' Reid interrupted. There was typing heard from the other end of the line.

'Whoa! Brought right down to three!'

'Send them over Garcia.' Prentiss ordered.

'I don't think that's necessary guys, I'm doing a search already, and you might wanna stick around to hear this.'

'Hear what?'

'Okay…one second…there! Marie Bardon, 32, died four months ago of post birth complications, the baby died that same day, it was her third failed pregnancy.' Garcia suddenly gasped. 'Oh, poor woman, she'd miscarried twice in 2006 and 2007, and gave birth to a stillborn in 2009. Oh dear God, she must have been desperate for kids.'

'Who's her spouse?' continued Prentiss.

'Uh, one Karl Bardon. Married eight years, and from his medical records, he must've been pretty shaken up about the whole thing too.'

'How so?' asked Reid.

'Well, I'm sending the files now, but the couple had the same GP when they lived in North East Indiana for two years.'

'Who was the GP?' Fernandes asked.

There was a long pause.

.

'Garcia?'

'It's Alyssa Gregory. The second victim.'

'Oh my god. Garcia, we need those files.'

'Should be there momentarily.' answered Garcia. Within seconds, pages of information came through the fax machine. Fernandes picked them up, spread out the sheets and began to read hurriedly. Reid shifted closer.

'Ah, you might want to let Reid do the reading. Sorry Sam.' Prentiss added apologetically. Fernandes nodded.

'Oh yeah, ten thousand words a minute or something?'

'Twenty thousand.' Reid corrected, still skimming over the files. Fernandes shrugged.

'Whatever.'

Suddenly, Reid seemed to jump up in revelation. He leaned over Fernandes' phone.

'Garcia! Where is Karl Bardon currently living?' he asked frantically, unable to find it on the file. There was yet again more typing.

'Um...there was an address, but-'

'What do you mean was?' Reid said, confused.

'Well, the house was put up for sale nearly three months ago, but records of electricity and water inidcate the house hasn't been lived in much. The details should be on the file.' she replied slowly, going over the plethera of information appearing on her screen.

'That's not long after Marie died.' Prentiss pointed out.

.

'Found it!' Reid exclaimed, his eyes still serious. 'It's in the perimeter, all within driving distance of the victim's workplaces and homes. We got him.'

'We need to check it out.' Prentiss decided.

'Thanks Garcia, you've been great.' Fernandes reassured.

'Anything to help my sweet! PG out.' The tech analyst farewelled, hanging up.

'I'll call Hotch. Let's go.'

'Okay.' Fernandes echoed, grabbing her bag and coat. Reid gave her a hesitant look, opening his mouth, but closing it to prevent any words. Fernandes paused putting on her coat.

'What?' she queried. It was another moment before Reid finally seemed to think of something else, his expression changing. He just shook his head.

'Um, nothing. Never mind.' he muttered, walking out of the office, before anyone could see his flustered face. Fernandes looked to Prentiss for an explanation, she too looked a little puzzled.

'I have a theory, I just don't know if I'm right.' said Prentiss shortly.

'Care to share?' Fernandes asked curiously. The older female agent shrugged.

'I think we'll find out eventually. Let's go.'

* * *

The agents were all assembled behind the SUV's, bullet-proof vests on, guns loaded. As Fernandes set her gun properly, she looked down, momentarily closing her eyes. Suddenly, she she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and her head turned up, hurriedly re-adjusting her glasses.

'Fernandes, you okay?' Morgan checked, the concern evident in his voice. The young woman nodded, letting out a breath.

'Yeah, just focusing. Let's do this.' she said, with not a waver in her voice to be heard. Morgan nodded, patting her shoulder in assurance. Fernandes knew everyone was probably hesitant about her abilities on the front line, especially on her first case, but afte rher talk with Morgan, it seemed she had gained some of his trust. Small comfort.

Hotch briefed them, and they began to move. Before Fernandes had the chance to even get full view of the house, she felt yet another hand on her, this time gently tapping her forearm.

'Hey.' a soft voice said. Fernandes turned around, surprised. It was Reid. He too, looked quite concerned.

'Dr. Reid?' the use of his title was unexpected.

'You ready?'

Fernandes nodded confidently. 'Bardon could be in the house, he could be 20 miles away. I guess all I can be prepared for is the unexpected.'

Reid nodded, but almost as soon as he was going to figure out what to answer with, Hotch interrupted.

'Reid, Fernandes- you all good?' The two agents both nodded, and followed their boss to the house.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? Please let me know! Any of you who write CM fics can empathise knowing how hard it can be to write cases. I promise next chapter, the case will come to it's dramatic conclusion, and we'll find out more about Sam's life and stuff. Also, I need your help (namely an opinion) for something continuity-wise. With Sam's name, someone's gonna want to give her a nickname ;) So, I've got some options up now. There is a poll on my profile. PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS! The quicker you do, the quicker Chapter 5 comes up. Thank folks!**

**G. :)**


End file.
